Into Their World
by OtakuLife2015
Summary: Follow my OC, Aoi, as she finds her way through the OHSHC world. She'll be making friends, enemies, and maybe something more. Pairings will most likely be Haruhi x Tamaki and Hikaru x OC x Kaoru, unless someone manages to convince me otherwise. Hope you guys enjoy. Self-Insert. SI-OC. Rating may change.


**So, uh, hi there? If you are reading this, that's awesome. For me, anyhow, I hope it will be for you, too. So this is my first story. I had another account, who I will not name, that ended up hacked. So I deleted said account. I attempted a story on that account that I wasn't really happy with. So, here I am now with a plot bunny in my head that needs to be written. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Yes this fic will be an SI-OC (Self-Insert). The story will mainly follow adventures of a made up character prancing through the OHSHC world. If you don't like stories like this and aren't willing to try, there is a back button. I would like constructive criticism. Not flames. Flames are a complete waste of time to both the flamer and the flamed author. So, please, just don't.**

 **Disclaimer! I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would certainly not be on here writing a fic about my own writing!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Death… and Life?**_

I am going to start with the beginning of my story. Try not to get too confused here. I died. It was not a painful death, like being stabbed or something. Nor was it something that was even remotely heroic, like saving a kid from getting hit by a car. Nope. My death was far simpler than that. My death happened so quickly that I never even saw it coming. Let's go to the start of that not-so-lovely day.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"DEAR GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" This is how I wake up most mornings when faced with my alarm clock. You see, to make sure I actually get up; I chose to place my clock on the other side of my room. I hoped that this way, not only would I wake up and stay awake, but that I would also break less alarm clocks. I'm a bit violent in the morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh my fucking god! I GET IT ALREADY, SHUT UP!" I shoved my blankets on my floor and finally got up to turn off that awful alarm. Why the hell did I have to get up again? I turned to look at my calendar. " _ **TODAY IS ALICIA'S B-DAY!**_ " This was written in blue sharpie marker over today's date on my calendar. Alicia is my best friend since the 2nd grade. She gave me a pretty drawing of a flower, and in return, I gave her my pudding. We were inseparable from that day forward.

I started rushing to look presentable, because her party always starts at noon, and it is currently 11. I threw on some black jeans and red crop top, grabbed an apple and my phone, and hopped in my car. I somehow managed to eat an apple and drive at the same time, and don't ask how because even I don't know. So after my apple, I grabbed my phone to send Alicia a 'Happy B-Day' text. I never got to finish that text. Before I knew it, a bright red pick-up truck was crashing into me at top speeds. No, the moment I heard the sound of metal against metal, my life did NOT flash through my eyes. Nope, I didn't even get to properly finish my last thought. My life was about to end abruptly and all I could think was "Well sh-". And so I was dead. Brilliant story, right? Don't worry, that is not the end. As I said before, this is only the beginning.

* * *

I did absolutely nothing. After I died, everything was black. There was no light to follow. Just pure darkness. At least it was warm, or I think it was. It definitely wasn't cold. After I while I thought I had begun to hear things, it was just humming or sounds that made no sense to me. I found it rather calming. This should have been my first hint, but I was simply too oblivious to notice. A while after that, I realized I could move my legs again. The sounds always seemed happy after I did this. So I continued to do it, constantly. This should have been my next hint.

My final hint came a bit later. The sounds were no longer happy or calming. It sounded panicky. I kicked my legs, but that only seems to make it worse. Not to long after that, I saw a light. All I could think was "Isn't it a bit late for that?" The light grew bigger and bigger over time. So I waited calmly, the light was coming, so that meant I got into Heaven or something. Then suddenly, a large pressure was put over me. I was being squeezed, and pulled closer to the light. It hurt like hell. Maybe I wasn't going to Heaven then. After what felt like days of being squished, I was finally in the light. Thank god that was over.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a blurry white. Why was my vision so blurry? I tried blinking a few times. I supposed it worked a little bit. I could see blurry figures of giants carrying me around. After a few moments I was set down. I felt warm. I looked up and heard the comforting sounds once again. Those sounds lulled me into a sleep.

* * *

I admit, I am probably not the brightest crayon in the box. I hadn't known what really happened to me until about two months later. Yes, I'm sure you probably already figured it out, I was reborn. I was a baby again. It sucked. Being a baby was absolutely awful. It took me so long to figure out what happened because all I did was sleep, eat, and poop. Yeah, that probably should have made me see the connection sooner. But I DIED. I couldn't comprehend being reborn with all my memories intact. It just doesn't happen.

When I finally realized this, I thought that I should take advantage of all the free time to do nothing. Yeah, no. That didn't work. I got bored a minute later. After spending all that time in pitch black darkness, which I would not like to think about the why's of that place (I have yet to come to terms with the fact that I was inside another woman's vagina for 9 months), I could not stand NOT having something to do. So I cried. A lot. Now that I think about it, I probably seemed ordinary because I cried so often. But I did notice something. Those sounds never came back. I never heard those sounds again. After thinking about this for a few days, I realized that those sounds were probably my parents, or at least my mom. This then led me to the realization that I had to be in an orphanage, because of how many kids there were, and how many nannies were running to tend to us.

That made me upset. I loved my family back in my last life. While my older brother and I fought from time to time didn't make me love him any less, nor did I love my parents less when they told I had to move out and get a job. They loved me just as much as I loved them. Now I won't have a proper family. Well, this sucks.

Life moved pretty slowly after this. I got quieter after that and only cried for food or poop. I didn't have another big moment until about probably 4 or 5 months later. The nannies were talking to each other. Usually they only coo at us when in here or sing quietly. When they were chatting, I realized something. They weren't talking in English. It wasn't English. _It Wasn't_ _ **ENGLISH.**_ I have to learn an entire language. Again. Is God fucking with me right now? Is this a sick joke? After listening to them for a bit I realized I could understand a few words here and there.

"-Watashi-"

"-Gomen-"

"-Nani?!"

Shit. It is Japanese. The only reason I realized this is because of my large fascination with anime in my past life. I once attempted to learn Japanese so I could watch anime without subs. Then I started Kanji. Then I stopped learning Japanese. This language is hard as fuck. Damn it. Maybe this is Hell.

* * *

I learned my name after a while. They constantly cooed it at me. Aoi. My new name is Aoi Okamura. Blue. My name means blue. Lovely. I'm a color. Couldn't they have at least given me a more feminine name, like maybe Ayame or Midori? Oh well, it isn't like babies can choose their own names, no matter how awesome that would be.

The next big event for me was walking. Damn, walking is hard as a baby. Your legs do not have enough muscle to support your body. So I kept struggling to walk. I did it eventually. I felt like jumping for joy. So I did exactly that, but I fell on my face. Nope, not trying that again.

On my first birthday, all the nannies gathered in the room and cooed at me. It was awful. I thought baby talk in English was awful. Listen to people coo at you in a language you hardly understand. All I could hear was one word over and over again. "Kawaii" this "Kawaii" that. Would they shut up already? Babies are not that cute. They're fat, they poop and they puke on you. What part of that is cute to you? They left after I pretended to sleep. Except then I actually fell asleep.

Days passed. Then weeks. Life was so boring, I could cry. I did that sometimes for entertainment too. My first words ended up being "Damare" which means shut up or be quiet. I said this too the nannies when they kept fussing over me. Except this just made them fuss more. Life really sucks.

When they finally gave me books to start reading, it was awful. I had to let them read to me. I couldn't really understand most of it. Sure I knew a few words, but to me it was like trying to read a Stephen King novel with a 3rd graders vocabulary. Eventually I got the hang of a child's vocabulary. At that point I began reading on my own. Occasionally I would have to go to a nanny to figure out what a word meant. Usually they would give me an odd look before explaining what the word was.

As the years past, I never did get adopted. There was always a cuter, younger child who was more perfect for the family than me. The nannies said it would happen eventually. I honestly didn't care. I don't think that I could ever really give the title of mom and dad to strangers. My mom and dad aren't here. They should still be living happily with my brother in my last life.

On my sixth birthday, the nannies told me I would be starting school soon. Joy. My vocabulary is already larger than these children's, and if I have to suffer through 2+2. I swear to god, they really did put me in Hell, didn't they.

* * *

 **A/N: So guys, how did you like it? Yeah I know, you haven't seen any main cast yet. But I wanted to build up to that. Don't worry, you'll be meeting good ole Haruhi next chapter. It will be a bit before you meet any of the Hosts though. Maybe I will have an accidental run in with one, but honestly, I need to develop her character first. So please don't flame me. I really don't want to deal with flames. Not so early in my story. By the way, if anyone wants to edit my story, please PM me. I should really have a Beta because I am really not that good of an author yet and having a beta would probably really improve the story.**

 **So, uh please review. Tell me if you liked it, why or why not. Thanks!**

 **~OtakuLife2015~**


End file.
